SCP-112: Die Raumzeit-Achterbahn
thumb|SCP-112 Zug Wägen Objektnummer: SCP-112 Objektklasse: Euklid Spezieller Haltungsprozess: SCP-112 wird in dem verlassenen Vergnügungspark "██████ ████████" aufbewahrt, klassifiziert als Standort-███. Standort-███ muss mit einem Standard Team von zwölf (12) bewaffneten Wachen, bekleidet mit der vorgesehenen Amusatastic Land Kleidung versehen sein um ziviles Eingreifen zu vermeiden. SCP-112s Energiequelle befindet sich innerhalb eines Standard Foundation Fertighauses mit zwei Hochsicherheitstürschlössern und einem Standard Personal von sechs (6) Sicherheitspersonen und einem (1) Operator. Seit alle anderen Fahrgeschäfte absichtlich deaktiviert wurden ist ziviles Eingreifen gering. Da die anomalen Eigenschaften von SCP-112 unabhängig von seinem Zustand auftreten, dürfen nur obligatorische Wartungsarbeiten an SCP-112 durchgeführt werden. Dadurch betrachten die lokalen Zivilisten SCP-112 als verlassen und ignorieren es. Alle Tests, die SCP-112 betreffen müssen mit einer portablen Toilette in der Nähe und einem kleinen Tisch mit normalen Lebensmitteln und Getränken durchgeführt werden. Beschreibung: SCP-112 ist eine Stahlachterbahn, früher bekannt als "Blue Steelsurfer". Als SCP-112 19██ gebaut wurde, wurde es als das Kronjuwel des "██████ ████████" Vergnügungsparks beschrieben. Erste Tests des Fahrgeschäfts resultierten in extrem negativen Erfahrungen des Testpersonals. Als diese Berichte öffentlich bekannt wurden, führten die finanziellen Auswirkungen des "Versagens" des Steelsurfers dazu, dass die Muttergesellschaft des Vergnügungsparks in Konkurs ging. Der Park war verlassen und ungestört bis 19██, als eine örtliche Bande in den Park einbrach und die nicht ordnungsgemäß-deaktivierten Fahrgeschäfte wieder aktivierten, SCP-112 inklusive. Als die Polizei versuchte, die Bandenmitglieder zu verhaften, die SCP-112 nach seiner "Eröffnungsfahrt" verließen, begannen diese GESCHWÄRZT, was die Aufmerksamkeit der lokalen Medien auf sich zog. (für mehr Information, siehe Archive.112.████) Aufgrund des Verdachts die Fahrt hätte Merkmale, die für die Foundation von Bedeutung wären, erwarb die Foundation den Park (unter der Voraussetzung den Park als Amusatastic Land wieder aufzubauen) um mögliche anomale Eigenschaften der Fahrt zu testen. Wenn SCP-112 gestartet wird, erfolgt die Fahrt wie erwartet, bis Punkt Alpha, der primäre Absturz der Bahn, erreicht wird. Wenn ein Wagen Punkt Alpha erreicht, verschwinden die Wägen. Nach drei (3) Minuten (die geschätzte Zeit, die die Wägen normalerweise benötigen würden) rematerialisieren sie am Punkt Omega (3 Meter vom Startpunkt der Achterbahn entfernt). Menschliche Subjekte, die SCP-112 fahren haben drastisch verschiedene Erfahrungen der äußeren Umgebung. Der Zeitrahmen zwischen Punkt Alpha und Punkt Omega wird massiv verlängert mit Fahrtzeiten variierend von vier (4) Minuten bis █ Monate. Die Eigenschaften der Fahrt variieren auch von Person zu Person. Die meisten Subjekte berichten über Elemente auf der Fahrt, die auf der richtigen Achterbahn nicht existieren, wie Batwings, Cobra Rollen oder Loopings. Subjekte haben nicht den Eindruck als wäre die Welt um sie herum außerirdisch oder sonst anders; nur die Fahrt ist anders. Nach dem Verlassen von SCP-112 erfahren die Subjekte typischerweise Gefühle von Verwirrung und schlechter Gesundheit, abhängig von der subjektiven Zeit, die sie auf SCP-112 verbracht haben. Diese Gefühle beruhen nicht auf physischen Krankheiten, sondern auf der subjektiven Erfahrung, mit einer körperlichen Krankheit über einen längeren Zeitraum umzugehen. Zum Beispiel kann ein Subjekt mit einer subjektiven Fahrzeit von drei (3) Tagen eine Verwirrung erfahren, dass er starke Gefühle von Hunger über die meiste Zeit der Fahrt hatte aber am Ende der Fahrt kein bisschen hungrig war. Nachtrag A: Ausgewählte Experimente Experiment 11234534 Datum: 02/22/██ Subjekt: D-34534 Subjekt wurde um 2:42 pm (14:42 Uhr) auf SCP-112 geschickt. Die Wägen erreichten Punkt Alpha um 2:43 pm (14:43 Uhr); Rematerialisierung um 2:46 pm (14:46 Uhr). Nach der Fahrt fragte D-34534 leise um ein Aspirin bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Nach dem Aufwachen und medizinischer Versorgung berichtete D-34534 von einer subjektiven Fahrt von sechsunddreißig (36) Minuten mit mehreren Schleifen und Drehungen, die nicht in der Architektur von SCP-112 vorkommen. Experiment 11267564 Datum: 05/14/██ Subjekt: D-67564 Subjekt wurde um 1:30 pm (13:30 Uhr) auf SCP-112 geschickt. Die Wägen erreichten Punkt Alpha um 1:31 pm (13:31 Uhr), Rematerialisierung um 1:34 pm (13:34 Uhr). D-67564 beschrieb eine Fahrzeit von vier (4) Minuten, welche das Subjekt als recht angenehm beschrieb. Bis auf „ den Teil wo der Wagen von der Bahn springt und kurz vor der Schleife wieder landet“. Experiment 1125893 Datum: 06/01/██ Subjekt: D-5893 Subjekt wurde um 12:30 pm (12:30 Uhr) auf SCP-112 geschickt. Die Wägen erreichten Punkt Alpha um 12:31 pm (12:31 Uhr), Rematerialisierung um 12:34 pm (12:34 Uhr). Am Ende der Fahrt rannte D-5893 sofort zu dem Tisch mit Lebensmitteln und aß wortlos alles was er erreichen konnte; auch Verpackungen von zuvor konsumierten Lebensmitteln. D-5893 wurde gewalttätig als Foundationpersonal versuchte ihn zu überwältigen. Es geht sogar so weit bis GELÖSCHT. Nach dem Einfangen und der Befragung blieb D-5893 verwirrt und desorientiert und wiederholte ständig „Kein Essen bis die Fahrt vorüber ist“, „Lass mich Schlafen, lass das Drehen aufhören“ und „152 Lichter“. Die Foundation glaubt aufgrund der Aussagen von D-5893, dass seine Fahrzeit etwa fünf (5) Monate betrug. Während seiner Reise erlebte er fünf (5) Monate Mangelernährung und Erschöpfung, obwohl es dafür keine physischen Beweise gibt. Experiment 1127556 Datum: 08/08/██ Subjekt: D-7556, eine Standard Kamera auf D-7556 gerichtet Subjekt wurde um 11:36 am (11:36 Uhr) auf SCP-112 geschickt. Die Wägen erreichten Punkt Alpha um 11:37 am (11:37 Uhr); Rematerialisierung um 11:40 pm (11:40 Uhr). D-7556 erlebte ähnliche Erfahrungen wie D-5893 (aber verändert). Im Interview erklärte D-7556 seine subjektive Fahrzeit wäre ein (1) Monat und sechs (6) Tage lang gewesen. Während seiner Reise konnte D-7556 nicht essen oder schlafen und litt unter starken Kopfschmerzen. D-7556 berichtete, dass er jedes Element von SCP-112, das momentan benutzt wird und einige andere erlebt hatte. Das drei (3) minütige Kameravideo zeigt D-7556 schluchzend auf der Fahrt von SCP-112 mit Bewegungen, übereinstimmend mit der physikalischen Struktur von SCP-112. Nachtrag B: Fahrer Interviews Experiment 112-35784-23512, Post-Fahrt Interview #1 Subjekt: D-35784 Interviewer: Dr. █████████ Interview Typ: Post-Fahrt Interview Dr. █████████: Wie fühlen Sie sich, 35784? D-35784: (rollt mit den Augen) Mir geht’s gut. Es war nur eine Achterbahnfahrt, Man. Werden Sie mir noch etwas über den anderen Typ sagen? Sie wissen schon, der, der euch nach der Fahrt angegriffen hat. Dr. █████████: Das werde ich, zur rechten Zeit. Bitte beschreibe deine Erfahrungen auf SCP-112. D-35784: (lacht) Was soll ich da sagen? Bevor ich ins Gefängnis kam hab ich Achterbahnen entworfen. Ein paar Minuten zu lang für eine Fahrt aber die Drehungen, die das Ding hat sind verdammt gut. (A few of them, I'm pretty sure I mocked up back in '██!) Es wäre um einiges besser gewesen wenn sich der ████tard neben mir nicht wie ein Idiot aufgeführt hätte. Dr. █████████: D-23512? Was hat er getan? D-35784: (stöhnt) Es war was er nicht getan hat, das mich aufgeregt hat. Er hing so in seinem Sitz, dass die Gurte gespannt waren. Einfach nur nach vorne gerichtet. Ich glaub sein Mund war die ganze Zeit offen. Wenn es möglich wär, würd ich sagen er sah aus als hätte er ein paar Stunden geweint. Ich weiß nicht. Als wir zu diesem langsamen Teil vor der Kurve gekommen sind, versuchte ich mit den Fingern vor ihm zu schnipsen. Der Idiot hat sich kaum zu mir umgedreht. Und Sie wissen was danach passierte. Dr. █████████: Ja, er hat Sie geschlagen. D-35784: Nicht wirklich geschlagen. Geschlagen, geschüttelt und versucht mich zu erwürgen. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck als wollte er mich wirklich töten, sondern als wollte er nur eine Antwort aus mir heraus bekommen. Das war was er gesagt hat. Sowas wie „Warum hast du mich nicht angesehen?“ und „Warum hast du nicht aufgehört die ganze Zeit zu jubeln?“ mit einer sehr heiseren Stimme. Er war in der Mitte einer anderen Frage als die Wachen ihm das Gewehr auf den Hinterkopf schlugen. Experiment 112-35784-23512, Post-Fahrt Interview #2 Subject: D-23512 Interviewer: Dr. █████████ Interview Type: Post-Fahrt Interview Im Voraus: Dieses Interview wurde drei (3) Wochen nach der Fahrt auf SCP-112 mit D-35784 geführt. D-23512 ist seit der Fahrt nicht gewillt verbal mit uns zu sprechen. Manchmal versucht er zu reden aber zeigt Anzeichen von Schmerz beim Versuch. Anscheinend ist sein Hals zu wund um zu sprechen. Obwohl keine medizinischen Probleme bei D-23512 gefunden wurden haben die Erfahrungen auf SCP-112 ihn traumatisiert. Dr. █████████ schätzt dass eine vollständige Genesung vor den monatlichen Terminierungen möglich ist und dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt genau abschätzen kann wie lang seine subjektive Fahrzeit war. Dieses Interview wurde durch schriftliche Kommunikation geführt. Aufgrund seiner besonderen Fixierung auf bestimmte Merkmale der Fahrt, wurde diese Abschrift gekürzt. Dr. █████████: Hallo, D-23412. Wie fühlen Sie sich? D-23512: Schmerzt immer noch. Immer noch schwindelig. Schleifen und Schleifen. Drehen drehen drehen. Für immer und immer. Dr. █████████: Warum sagen Sie, dass Ihr Hals schmerzt? D-23512: Schrie. Schrie die ganze Zeit. Mädchen hat nicht geantwortet. SIE HAT MICH NIE ANGESEHEN Ich schrie und schrie bis ich nicht mehr schreien konnte. Hals wurde besser. Schrie wieder. Sie hat nie geschaut nie bemerkt immer nur gejubelt über die Hölle aus Hoch und Runter und Hoch und Runter und nach links nach rechts nach links nach rechts. Dr. █████████: Ich denke du sprichst über die Person, die mit dir auf SCP-112 gefahren ist. 35784. D-23512: Mädchen mit den großen wackelnden Brüsten, jubelte und lachte und jubelte und lachte. In jeder Drehung, jeder Kurve sogar als es dunkel wurde hab ich sie lachen und schreien gehört. Konnte nicht schlafen wegen ihrem Lachen und Jubeln. Hell und Dunkel Tag und Nacht immer schreien und jubeln WIE KONNTE SIE DAS TUN Dr. █████████: Sie erzählte mir Sie wären nur dagesessen und haben nach vorne gestarrt. Sie sagte sie wollte Ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen aber Sie reagierten nicht. D-23512: ICH HAB GEWUNKEN UND SIE GESCHÜTTELT sie bewegte sich nicht hat nichts bemerkt nur weiter gejubelt. Hab versucht dass sie aufhört für ein paar Ta Woch MONATEAUFEINMAL aber sie hat mich nie NIENIE bemerkt. Immer weiter lachend immer weiter schreiend lachte immer weiter ÜBERMICH. So verhungert und in meiner eigenen Pisse. Schlug meinen Kopf immer wieder an die Seite bis ich blutete LACHTE UND SCHRIE IMMER WEITER durch die Schleifen und Drehungen durch das Dunkle das nie endete nie aufhörte Dr. █████████: 23512, ich versuche Ihnen zu helfen. Sich verrückt aufzuführen wird Ihnen am Ende nicht helfen. Da war keine Wunde an Ihrem Kopf am Ende der Fahrt. D-23512: ICH WAR DA ICH FÜHLTE ES das Warme an meinem Kopf bis es kalt wurde und aufhörte zu spritzen. Juckt immer noch. Dr. █████████: So und was passierte am Ende der Fahrt? Sie hatten eine Art kleines Problem mit 35784. D-23512: Nach all der Zeit hört sie auf zu lachen und zu schreien SIE SIEHT MICH AN lächelt und sagt „Tolle Fahrt, oder?“ und ich schüttelte sie versuchte sie zu fragen warum sie nicht aufhörte zu lachen und zu schreien. Ich wollte sie nicht wirklich verletzen wollte nur wissen warum warum warum warum warum (wiederholt ██ Mal bis 23512 unfähig wird weiterzumachen) SCP-Übersicht Original Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Übersetzung